Dearest Brother
by GeminiRoseHearts
Summary: Ingo and Emmet have been together since birth. Brothers, twins, inseparables. But with no promising challengers on the Multi Subway, they've been kept apart. Even as they went home, each secretly worried perhaps the other had grown bored of their close relation. An accident that occurs is enough to remind both of them of the one they each love most: their dearest brother. Fluff


Summary: Ingo and Emmet have been together since birth. Brothers, twins, inseparables. Recently, with no promising challengers on the Multi Subway however, they've been kept apart. Even as they went home, each secretly worried perhaps the other had grown bored of their close relation. An accident that occurs is enough to remind both of them of the one they each love most: their dearest brother.

Characters: Emmet and Ingo (from Pokemon Black and White and Black and White 2 games)

Pairing: None, just brotherly fluff

Rated: K

Category: Hurt/comfort, fluff

A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. School is a bitch with all my advanced classes, and I've been having some SERIOUS writer's block. I'll try to update my other two stories 'Orange Oceans' and 'A Thousand Years' when I can, hopefully soon. Anyway, enjoy and leave a review if you like~

~Alley Cat

* * *

Brothers are naturally drawn to each other as siblings. Twin brothers share an even closer bond. Born on the same day, separate only perhaps by hours, twins will almost always have a bond stronger than normal brothers or sisters. Ingo and Emmet were no acceptation. Each twin loved the other very much, and wanted to spend nearly every waking moment with each other. Nothing could possibly change that.

Or least, so they hoped.

Nimbasa city is a bright, dazzling, exciting place for Pokemon trainers passing through. From the Pokemon Musical Stage, to the Amusement Park, to the Electric type gym, people bustled about, and there was so much to see. The Battle Subway, another stop for visiting trainers, also got it's fair share of attention. Ingo and Emmet were hardly ever too bored, but usually kept busy with coming trainers.

Unfortunately for them, very little trainers seemed to stream in for the Multi Battle Subway. The ones who did just didn't make it to the last stage of battling the twin Subway Bosses. There hasn't been a pair of decent trainers since Hilda and Hilbert, who have since not returned to continue their travels of Unova and to defeated the Pokemon League. This lack of trainers was beginning to affect them heavily, as during working nearly all day, they wouldn't get to see each other to battle as a pair against multi battle trainers. Even as they went home and had dinner, their old spark seemed to be fading with the amount of time spent away from each other.

Emmet missed seeing his older brother. His responsible, serious, and caring twin whom he loved, and never wanted himself and Ingo to be apart for too long. He could live with seeing him during breaks, coming home with him, going to work together, and even spotting each other as their trains passed, but with the increasing separation of them in their jobs, he began to think perhaps Ingo had grown bored of Emmet. Maybe he wants to start to live his own life, spending more and more time away from Emmet. This thought gnawed at the younger brother's head constantly, whispering itself in his ears when he least expected it. Pretty soon, the muttering thought turned into a growing seed of fear.

_Maybe...Ingo doesn't like me anymore anyway._ Emmet thought to himself as he was having a battle with a solo trainer. _Soon...what if he won't want to see me at all...?_

Ingo worried for Emmet. Being the older twin, he was always worried about his beloved younger brother, whom he cherished dearly. Ingo had always had a reason to worry about Emmet, who was a cheerful and sweet, but not quite...'all on board'. Emmet is smart, just a lot less down to earth than Ingo. The older twin worried that he would hurt himself one of these days, especially since Emmet was more dependent on Ingo than vice versa.

_Is Emmet okay right now?_ Ingo thought, also currently directing his Pokemon in a battle with a single trainer._ He probably misses me. I wonder...-_ His Pokemon were knocked out just as his walkie talkie rang out. Unclipping it from his belt, he quickly apologized to the trainer for the interruption and congratulated them, before shuffling them and himself out of the train and onto a semi crowded platform.

Holding the device to his ear, he listened for the voice of one of his employees again.

"Subway Battle bosses Ingo and Emmet, this is the monitoring room. Come in, Ingo and Emmet." The employee's voice was urgent and serious.

"Ingo here, what's the emergency?" He said into the mouth piece.

A second later, Emmet's voice also rang out.

"Emmet also here, what has happened?" Ingo couldn't help but smile. He really missed his twin...

"A passenger train that just passed through the D3 route has suddenly overheated. It's controls are fused, and a manual over drive to brake the train is required immediately. In less than 10 minutes, it'll collide into several other trains carrying passengers. The runaway train is currently heading down towards the D5, where it'll crash eventually" His slight smile fading, and his usual grim frown in place, he heard Emmet's voice say in sync with his own, "Alright. I'm on it."

Attaching the walkie talkie to his belt again, he took off sprinting down the halls of the subway, running as fast as he could to the indicated position and route of the train. After barely a minute, he heard running footsteps behind him, and knew Emmet was following behind. As the two plunged through crowds of people, and burst into the dark tunnels of underground tracks, Emmet said aloud, "I can hear it coming." Indeed, the ground and walls began to rumble from the vibrational roar of the speeding train. The younger twin jumped up on a high ledge with a generator lodged there. Ingo did the same.

The train burst through the tunnel, buffeting them with wind, but both brothers jumped unto the vehicle with ease. Running to the front control car, Ingo wrenched open the emergency escape panel on the roof, and him and Emmet slipped inside.

There, the glass screens were flashing red. Alarms were blaring. Electricity sparked all over the keys and button controllers.

"I'll over drive the system!" Ingo shouted over the screeching alarms, and went to type the buttons. Before he could even pressed them, he jerked his hands back.

"What's wrong?" Emmet yelled.

"The keys are too hot to touch! So is the metal opening to the wire compartment! I'll get shocked with electricity and die instantly anyway if I even touch one!" Ingo yelled back. He felt scared for once in his life; they couldn't get off the train, and it was bound for a head-on 100 mile collision with another train in less than a minute. No time to evacuate. Not like they could either, the control car was separate from the passenger cars. It's take them three minutes at least to get across. Time they didn't have.

Ingo looked hopelessly at his younger brother, and saw his gray eyes watering. His smile was gone, and he was biting his lip. He was scared. His heart ached at the sight of his sweet, childish sibling so frightened.

_He's even more terrified than me..._ Ingo thought. Not able to stand his brother looking so sad, he pulled him into a hug as they sat together on the carpeted floor.

"I'm sorry Emmet..." he whispered in his twin's ear. "I wish we still had the rest of our lives to be together. I'm sorry we haven't been seeing each other lately. I wish we could have had one last battle together before we died like this. I love you, dearest brother..."

Emmet's tears threatened to fall. He clung to Ingo, and thought to himself, _He still loves me...he's not bored of me. We would've spent the rest of our lives together..._ His eyes wandered to old fashioned emergency brake rod taken out of many trains in the subway already, in the wall behind his brother. His gray eyes steeled.

"We WILL spend the rest of our lives together." he said. Confused, Ingo let go of him to look into his face, but Emmet pushed past him. Seizing the metal rod tightly, and straining with all his power, the younger twin yanked downward, and a cacophony of shrieking metal train wheels on metal train tracks echoed from outside. Ingo was jerked flat into the ground with the sudden deceleration, but Emmet held unto the rod. Gripping the overheated metal even tighter, he shoved the brake down to it fullest extent with his entire body weight. Slowly, the whole train came to a stop. At the last possible second before crashing into an oncoming train, the whole vehicle halted.

It was a miracle. And all thanks to his dearest brother.

About to smile and congratulate Emmet with a warm hug, Ingo's words and grin died before they started when he heard Emmet sobbing. He shakily got to his hands and knees and crawled over to his twin, who was hunched over on himself and holding his hands to his stomach, shaking with tears and tiny wails.

"Emmet? Emmet, what's wrong?" Emmet looked at him with painful, tear filled eyes.

"M...m-my h-hands..."

"What about your hands? Emmet, brother, let me see them..." His twin conceded, and allowed Ingo to take his trembling hands and examine the palms.

"Oh Emmet..." The palm side of his gloves was burned off into tiny wisps of blackened cloth. The skin on the insides if his hands was blackened and bleeding, terribly burned from the lava-like heat the metal brake rod had burned with.

"H-hurts, b-big brother..." Emmet choked out "R-really, really h-hurts..."

"Hush, it'll be okay now. We'll get you some medical treatment."

"I-I was sc-scared, Ingo. S-so scared..."

"It's okay, it's all over. I was scared too. But everything's okay now. I'm here. And I'm never going anywhere."

By the time the paramedics had reached the control car, Emmet had cried himself asleep into Ingo's shoulder, while the older held him and whispered sweet, calming words to his dearest younger brother.

* * *

The damage was bad, but not unfixable. After having his hands treated and wrapped in bandages, Emmet was instructed NOT to use them as much as possible. Which meant for course, somebody would have to go everywhere with him and helped him with activities requiring hands.

Naturally, that somebody was his brother.

Ingo stuck close to Emmet, hardly ever leaving his side for anything. Constantly fussing over his well being, letting his twin do almost nothing with his hands. The Battle Subway was still run, but just not with two separate bosses. Instead, only one Battle Subway train ran, with both Ingo and Emmet at the end. Helping Emmet handle his Pokeballs, Ingo and Emmet took turns battling trainers that came in. Occasionally, they'd both head out to the Multi Subway to battle two trainers together. One was barely seen without the other.

The employees could tell, their bond has never been stronger. When they see Emmet running down the hall way of the subway, waving his currently bandaged hands and laughing, and his older brother Ingo, jogging behind in a desperate attempt to keep to and shouting concernedly, they knew. Nothing could tear these twins apart.

And nothing ever will.

* * *

A/N: Lame ending as usual. But I hopped you liked this short one-shot, and I will do my best to get to work on my other fics.

~Alley Cat


End file.
